the wiccan and the vampire hunter
by Hinatachan167
Summary: claire is your basic slave girl, or is she? she was born a princess but ran away after she killed her aunt, which is hence why she's a wiccan and a vampire hunter.


The Wiccan and the vampire hunter

Chapter 1 meeting the hunter

_The new mother was holding her daughter in her arms, 'I'll call you Claire, what do you think darling?' the woman's husband looked down at his new born daughter and smiled, 'I love it, my little Claire.' 7 years passed since the little girl's birth, Claire was now a 7 year old Wiccan in training still. Her father the king of the kingdom of roses, was proud to have wiccans in the family(Claire and her mother) but his sister, Claire's aunt wasn't happy about it, for wiccans were just another different form of witches that will help the vampires. But Claire's father thought differently about Wiccan's since he's got 2 of them in his reach. One night though Claire's aunt knew she wanted: she wanted the current queen, Claire's mother, to die. That night, Claire had a nightmare and wanted to see her mother only to find her bleeding to death and crying in pain at the hands of her aunt, 'Aunty Scarlett! Why're you hurting mommy like that?!' the little girl was screaming and crying, making her aunt smirk reveling sharp teeth, 'you're a vampire!?!?' Scarlett took a handful of her mothers blood and drank it, 'you see, being a vampire isn't all bad, you get to kill your enemies and make yourself happy!' the 'aunt' jumped directly at her own niece making Claire run for the nearest sliver blade and stabbed her heart making the woman turn to dust, 'mommy, wake up!!!!' the mother with her last breath told her daughter, 'I love you….' With that the mother died._

* * *

Years later- the 7 year old girl grew up, but wasn't a princess, she ran away from her kingdom, and now was a servant girl under the king of the kingdom of air. 'Claire!!!' my head shot up and I took the hot water bowl and ran towards the queen, 'yes milady?' the queen glared at me, 'give me that bowl first off! And 2nd, my roses are dying go find me more!' I was shaking, 'y-y-yes milady!' I ran out to the rose field outside the town. '_*sigh* the rose field, the only place where a 20-year-old girl like myself can feel safe.'_ I thought happily but my horse, black beauty was freaking out, 'what's wrong girl?' I turned to see what she was freaking out about. A vampire called out my name, 'what the hell do you want?!' my tone of voice was demanding, 'I mean no harm, just come to me….' I smiled for a little while and then took out my silver sword, 'TAKE THIS MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!' I screamed as I sliced the head of the male vampire. Blood stained my face, 'well don't we have a fighter….' I turned around and there was a female vampire, 'what the hell do you want!?' my tone of voice was still demanding but by now incredibly pissed off. 'Just relax….' I felt dizzy, I had the urge to fall asleep, I felt her grip on me, 'l-l-l-et m-m-m-m-me g-go or else I'm gonna slice your f-f-fucking head right off…' the lady smirked, 'I know you feel pain, but soon you'll be taken to heaven.' Still tired, I groaned. I heard a sudden horse crying out and just like that, a dunpeal popped out of no where, 'so a dunpeal has come to save the servant girl, can't you see or feel your vampric half calling out towards this whore's blood?' I looked at the dunpeal my look was saying that I needed his help. 'You, what's your name?' when he spoke making my eyes widen, 'Claire…Claire Redfield.' More silence, 'listen to me Claire Redfield: I plan to stab the vampire on my signal, you'll duck down, understood?' the woman was now shocked, 'what the?!?! Listen to me woman if you wish to live like me then you'll say no!!!!' I pouted, scum like her didn't deserve to live so all I could say was, 'yes, dunpeal….' With that just as soon as sword was coming directly at the woman, in elbowed her gut and dropped down. Just like that the woman was screaming in pain, I turned to the dunpeal and asked him, 'who're you?' moments of silence and he came out with, 'D'. He rode of with his horse. '_I'm not giving upon him that easily…I know he's a dunpeal but still…'_ I hoped upon black beauty, all black except with that white spot on her visor. 'Come on girl, follow that horse!' with that my chase after d began.

* * *

D's POV- I continued riding, but still think about her, Claire Redfield. 'Aw….come on D! This Claire Redfield, can't be of any of importance to us….or is she?' I remained quite. 'The silent treatment again, alright I understand but I'll give you a few words: someone's coming!

* * *

Back to me- '_god damn, this guys fast!'_ I noticed he stopped, 'steady, steady, there we go atta girl.' With that black beauty calmed and slowed down, 'listen look, I rode to catch up with you for 2 things: one I wanted to thank you and second I demand you tell me one thing: is it true? That all dunpeals are hated…I just need to know…'d remained silent, 'yes…' I looked at the basket in my arms, 'here…this is a thank you gift, no need to pay me back….' I got up on my horse, 'HIYA!' I cried and just like that my horse ran off towards the kingdom. D was silent but his hand (yes his hand…) came out, 'well that was kind of awkward, looks like-'the hand shut up with D squeezing his hand into a fist.

* * *

The castle- 'milady, my king! I'm home!!' the queen stomped down the stairs, 'Claire Redfield! Where the hell have you been!??!' I gave the queen a confident look, 'I've been out picking roses! I got into trouble but a dunpeal vampire hunter got me out of it!!' the queen shocked cried out to me, 'don't you dare use that tone of voice on me!!' I got so angry up to this point, 'MILADY!!!! I don't care anymore, I quit!!!' I took off my apron and walked to my living quarters to pack my things. I mounted my horse, 'come on beauty…HIYA!' with that the horse rode off, 'now to find D…' I said silently.


End file.
